final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Ettin
Ettin is the broadest term for the varieties of old trolls and their relatives, the large, topographic beasts, monsters, an guardians of the forests and mountains. They are the oldest stock of thursines and a distinct branch from trolls proper. Old Trolls Old trolls are the large, hulking vaguely-humanoid beasts of land, hence they are also called land trolls ''or ''ettins. They are usually lumpy and robust, with leathery skin of various colors, and have non-living natural material integrated into or on their body. They are closely linked with the landscape and trolls and interestingly shaped boulders can be easily confused. They are usually quite tall, anywhere from 10 feet to 100 feet high. This has caused them to be called giants as well, thought giants have a distinct humanoid and mannish look to them. Varieties They have various likeness to humanoids, a range of robustness and girth, and some are actually quite intelligent. Yotun Ettin-Giant hybrids Yotul Main article: Yotul Frost ettins Drang Main article: Drang Sea ettins 'Gallery' '' witcher troll.jpg|Ettin latest.png|Ettin Yotun.jpg|Yotun raglefant_final_mudbox.jpg|Yotun e82b4025fa766cfd2a437153ed3e0146.jpg|Yotun Castlevania+LoS+(365).jpg|Ettin Hybrids '' Hill Trolls Cave trolls, fire trolls, frost trolls, bridge ettins (beastial bridge trolls), and tause. HobbitBFABannerTroll2.jpg|Hill Troll the-balrog-cave-troll-2.jpg|Cave Troll tj10_preview.jpg|Cave Troll edikt-art-01.jpg|Cave Troll attachment.jpg|Cave Troll cavetroll2.PNG|Cave Troll cave mini.jpg|Cave Troll 932262-1399452751.jpg|Deep Cave Troll cave_troll_by_disse86-da6m7ja.jpg|Bridge Ettin or Fossgrim River+Troll+under+a+stone+bridge.jpg|Bridge Ettin Talking Trees Some talking tree people are of ettin stock, while others are on their own branch in the thursine family tree. The ettins and ents both come from an old stock of ancient land trolls. The old trolls and the old giants were very similar in that age and much a part of the ground and mountains and trees. Some became so treelike that they became the first walking trees, while others became more manlike or orclike. 'Trents' Though closely related to ents, they the most troll-like, resembling the land trolls in many ways. They are broad tree monsters and resemble old trolls made of wood. SpiderwickOgre.jpg Hs2401857332.jpg 'Trunts' Also, called by their spirit resemblence leshees, trunts are treemen that are more troll-like than ents. They are like burly ents with fur and antlers. 'Ents' Main article: Ents Ents are the most recognizeable of the tree peoples, though they do not much resemble trolls and in fact are a separate branch descended from them. Ents deny any relationship to trolls and tell the stories of their own mythology. Fossgrim Its name means 'ugly rapids'. Non-sapient bridge trolls are descended from fossgrimen. The are very lumpy white and green ettins covered in hair resembling river grass and living near rivers, not far from bridge trolls. They are often blamed for the deadly wiles of the fidler, which has come to nonsensically be called a fossgrim as well. The blame is likely due to the ettin's greater visiblity in the same environment as fidlers. cave_troll_by_disse86-da6m7ja.jpg Bull-River-Troll.jpg 0e8d28ef49bb4f3a280fb5cdbffc8563.jpg bridge-troll.png bridgeettin7.jpg Troll-Bridge-cover-620.jpg Gubben Gather other ettins, bringing them together in packs. Are also known to round up goblins, who see them as tutelars or gods. Have tails and long noses, unlike other ettins. Tusslader The smallest ettins. They infest tunnels and houses, causing verminous trouble. Many people mistake them for spirits, but exorcist methods would be useless against this pest. Tusslader.jpg See Also Names of Thurses Sources Old Trolls on Pinterest Trollon Wikipedia Trolls on Tolkien Gateway Category:Creatures Category:Forest Creatures Category:Thurses Category:Bestiary